Renaissance
by Northwestern-Requiem
Summary: Set a few days after the Mission City Battle- An attempt to bring the dead back also brings along memories and insecurities. What is to behold those damned by fate and coincidence? One Shot R


**Renaissance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only own the story not the characters.**

Black. Darkness. Nothingness as far as the mind could imagine. It seemed familiar. Had he been there before? It felt heavy and sickly sweet to all senses; all life seemed departed. But before the nightmare ceased; a wave of vertigo hit. And then; the memories came…

"_It's Megatron! Fall back!"_

"_Give me the AllSpark and you may live to be my pet…"_

"_Listen to me! You're a soldier now!"_

"_Decepticons Attack!"_

"_Humans don't deserve to live."_

"_They deserve to choose for themselves!"_

"_Megatron!"_

"_Prime!"_

"_If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."_

"_And the human race will be extinguished…Sam Witwicky: you hold the key to Earth's survival."_

'_Sam….Sam….SAM!'_

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, startling the teen out of his daze. He got up off his elbows and straitened his spine. Brown eyes lit as they started to recognize their surroundings, only resting on the being that had woken them from the barrage of memories that had flooded them.

Mikaela Banes stood with a worn and amused look behind splotches of black, clear, and magenta fluids all over her face and arms. Her clothes were ripped and ruined with the same substances. "Did you have a nice daydream?" She asked sarcastically.

With a sigh, Sam Witwicky scratched his head with embarrassment, "Sorry. But, how are things coming along?"

She set down a wrench on the table where Sam had been leaning on his elbows, reminiscing. Looking back, Mikaela smiled and nodded. "We're almost done, but we had a hard time on the reattaching part."

Looking at the various objects on the counter, her eyes scanned for something, but didn't find it. Turning to her boyfriend, "Hey, can you find a Hawk-pipe wrench for me?"

He stared into her blue orbs with a sea of confusion. "A what?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes and let a white smile slip, "A self-adjusting Pipe wrench. Look behind you." She pointed with an oil covered glove.

Doing so, Sam tried to identify which of the many tools on the table were the one she had specified. Taking a guess, he held it up for her.

"Nice guess, genius." She stated, grabbing the wrench and a few other tools. She turned to walk back and he followed her, wanting to see the progress.

The Air Force hangar had been cleared out and given tools and other necessities that would be of use. The Sunlight beamed through high windows and the large openings leading out to the runways for takeoff. It gave the perfect amount of illumination for Ratchet and Mikaela. Said girl strode up to a ladder, put the wrench into her mouth, then nimbly climbed it to the top, taking the tool out of her mouth and hopping onto a large platform.

Where the fallen Autobot Jazz lay; his body almost completely repaired from the excessive damage it had taken from the hands of Megatron.

Ratchet was busy working on the lieutenant's arm with one of his lasers while Mikaela pulled herself on top of Jazz and crawled onto his chest, laying herself do so she could allow her arms to reach down into the Cybertronian's inner mechanisms.

Sam could clearly see from where he was that the Autobot was becoming whole once more. 3 days had passed since the Mission City battle. The Autobot's were as good as new, except Jazz, and the world was hyping about the new-found alien allies of the planet Cybertron.

Ironhide was seated against the wall; carefully observing the operation before his eyes. Optimus was standing near a corner of the room, silent and reserved. Bumblebee had crouched on one knee next to Lennox and his squadron, who had hung around to act as the Autobot's connection to the military, seeing how they were familiar with the Cybertronian technology. (The gift Scorponok had given them with his tail) As for the other that had helped them in their struggle, Maggie, Glenn, Simmons and Secretary Keller all still had connections to the Autobot's if they ever needed anything. But as far as Sam knew, they had all gone back to their lives in Washington, D.C.

"How much longer, Ratchet?" Ironhide growled, bored and impatient.

The medic hesitated as he kept repairing his fallen comrade, but turned to look at the weapons specialist in exasperation. "Have patience for once, Ironhide, we're about done." He said, looking back to his work. Ironhide growled again as he sat back against the wall once more, making Sam hold back a chuckle. He turned to see Mikaela bring herself out of Jazz's chest and tie her hair back. Taking a deep breath, she examined her work, and then turned her head to look up at Ratchet, who had finished his work.

"Everything's set. All we need now is power." Mikaela spoke from her vast knowledge of mechanics and technology. Ratchet nodded, watching her get off Jazz and climb her way down the ladder to the hangar floor. As she walked towards the door, she signaled Lennox and his men to accompany her outside. Once they had left, Ironhide and Bumblebee stood and circled the slab where their second in command lay; offline. Optimus stayed where he was, still silent and unmoving.

"Are you sure this will work, Ratchet? His Spark's been extinguished for a long time now, you sure it's going to reawaken?" Ironhide pondered.

Setting everything as it should be, the medic chose his words carefully and responded less than sure. "Nothing is set in stone. When we began, I said there was only a small chance that this procedure would work."

Bumblebee nodded. "_We will often find compensation if we think more of what life has given us and less about what life has taken away."(1)_

Sam looked up to his guardian, "Bumblebee, I thought your vocal processor was ok now."

"Force of habit." The yellow alien answered a little sheepishly. The conversation was cut short when Mikaela and the others returned; with long electric lines towing behind them. They all were wearing thick gloves to protect themselves from shock as they all hauled the cables to the Autobots, who relieved their human friends of their toil.

Mikaela walked to Sam's side, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Electric lines? Is that legal?" He asked the black haired girl. She shrugged as if she didn't really care. Lennox gave a better answer;

"Don't worry kid; the government won't do a thing about it." The captain said as he fed more wire to Ratchet and the others.

Sam seemed puzzled by this, "what do you mean? I don't think you and I are talking about the same government. Here, you shoot somebody and they make it a national conspiracy case."

Lennox laughed; Epps just turned his head and explained for his captain. He pointed to the Autobots in general, "They're too afraid of these guys."

Sam and Mikaela both smiled at this, it was pretty believable, remembering Sector 7's first encounter with them.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure the Feds are happy that you're on Earth's side, but they're still wary of you guys. I don't blame them, I'd be afraid to threaten 4, thirty foot robotic aliens who have dozens of weapons hidden everywhere on their persons. No offense, but you," Lennox looked to Ironhide, "… you scare the hell out of me."

This made Ironhide chuckle, but it was short lived; Ratchet smacked him over the head as a reminder to not to get a big head.

With Bumblebee and Ironhide's assistance, Ratchet got the wires in all above the right places along Jazz's body. He inhaled deeply, before nodding to his comrades quickly, making them simultaneously touch to wires to the points needed. They all held their breaths as a sudden, large, and bright light engulfed the chamber as electricity clashed with advanced Cybertronian Technology. Sheer sparks could be felt by the humans in room, who shielded themselves from the almost heavenly brightness emanating from the connection. Grunts could be heard from the three Autobots, followed by the shouts to them from Optimus. They were saying things that the humans could hear, but not identify.

And as quick as the blinding luminosity came, it left when the electric lines were pulled from Jazz's body, revealing the three Autobots standing with the cables in shaky hands. The silence overcame them as each 

of them tried to figure out what had happened in that one moment. Optimus obviously wasn't distracted by these thoughts.

"Is everyone alright?" the question came like it was natural.

Sam pulled his arms from around Mikaela as she lifted her head; they nodded and looked to Lennox and his team, who all seemed alright, then to the three Autobots. But everyone was thinking the same thing inside their minds; _'Jazz!'_

All eyes turned to the lieutenant. Ratchet fiddled with something on the body, sighed, and regrettably shook his head."Nothing…"

One of the soldiers from Lennox's squad spoke up, "Even after all that? That had to be at least 600 volts!"

Lennox stepped towards the platform, a disappointed look on his face, "Electricity itself isn't going to cut it. We would need something as powerful as the Cube to bring him back."

The air thinned as the inhabitants of the room tried to think of something. Mikaela beat the boys to it. "Optimus, didn't you recover a shard of the AllSpark?" She asked hopefully.

The Autobot leader snapped out of thought when addressed by his human comrade. Without a word, he opened a small compartment in his arm where he had stored the sliver since the Mission City battle. He promptly handed it over to his medical officer, who took it almost eagerly. Taking a good look at the piece, Ratchet nodded, "This might actually work." He said in his always sophisticated tone. Sam stepped up before the large table.

"I thought that the AllSpark lost its power when it was destroyed." Sam stated, remembering his ordeal with Megatron. Not very pleasant memories on his part.

Ratchet shook his head, "Not necessarily. The cube itself was raw energy, Melting it didn't change that fact in the least bit."

Ironhide had gotten bored standing and had decided to sit is his spot again. From here he looked up to the Medic with doubt. "But will that small piece be enough to bring him back?"

Bumblebee activated his radio, obviously preferring it over his voice, "_We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope."(2)_

Ratchet brought the shard to Jazz's extinguished spark. "It has to." Optimus walked closer to his right hand man. Mikaela and Sam prepared for another blinding light like the first. Everyone held their breaths as the Hummer-bot touched the metal of the AllSpark to the diminished heart, watching in awe as the small fragment unleashed tiny electric waves into Jazz's body with only a glow. It was hard to say what every being in that room was thinking of at that moment in time. Hope? Anticipation? Doubt?

Isn't it always strange when you feel strange emotions like these in times when you don't really know how to explain them? They seem to just swim around until you can tag them to something, but for the most part; you can't. For whatever reason, by the time you realize why you felt that way, the feeling itself is gone. And it just leaves you feeling worse. It's just like people. They always are around you but when they suddenly leave you, no matter whom they were, you feel strange feelings about them that you can't place.

Ratchet watched as, bit by bit, the AllSpark disappeared into the Spark and started to worry that this small little piece would not be enough to revive the former lieutenant. Panic started to set in as each passing centimeter left Ratchet's grip and entered the Solstice's core, and it wasn't just the medic feeling that way; Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide and even the humans in the room all had looks of anxiety as the last tip of the shard melted within the electric waves coursing through the deceased body.

And the last remnants of the Autobot's hope to resurrect Jazz went along with it. There was a long pause after the glow from the shard had dissipated. Ratchet's hand didn't move from its place where it had been feeding the AllSpark shard into the Spark, Ironhide lowered his head, as did Bumblebee, Lennox and his team were probably trying to think of another possible way to bring the small Cybertronian back to life, Mikaela laid her head down onto Sam's shoulder in remorse and Sam put an arm around her, but didn't take his eyes off of Jazz. He felt guilty that Jazz had given his life by holding off Megatron for him, so that Sam might have a chance to get the Cube into military hands. And the fact that Bumblebee almost 

died too only made him feel worse. He really shouldn't exclude Ratchet, Optimus or Ironhide from it either. They had all been seriously injured in the battle by Megatron and his minions.

Optimus stood by his lieutenant with obvious grief. He and Jazz had been through a lot, so losing in battle was a little sudden for the Autobot leader. So was the fact that he could have done something, if only Bonecrusher wouldn't have had to show up, maybe the outcome of Mission City would have been different. The old bot turned his back from the platform, the sight just making him feel like he was completely useless to his comrade.

Ratchet finally put his hand down. He had lost patients before sure, but he didn't lose them often. And Jazz was the first for a long time. He retracted his tools and walked to Bumblebee, who had gone to Sam's side to be rid of the view before him.

Sam had his arms around Mikaela's waist, just staring at Jazz blankly through half-lidded eyes. Mikaela had her arms around Sam's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

'_Why?' _he thought,_ 'why is it that good people have to die?' _ He didn't know Jazz very well, but he did know that being an Autobot meant the same to him as it did to Bumblebee of Optimus; it meant sacrifice and devotion. Two traits the Solstice must have had, besides his street talk or break-dancing prowess. Sam turned his gaze up to his Camaro guardian, seeing the bots eyes held the same expression that his did. Mikaela released her arms, pulled away from Sam, and went into the smaller room to gather up her tools. Sam once again returned his vision to Jazz for one last look before he went to help his girlfriend. In his mind, he sent a solemn farewell to his once powerful ally. With a sigh, he turned and took slow steps towards the room feeling so depressed. It had only been a short time ago that he and the others were bustling about trying to bring the lieutenant back. How energy fades…

The boys brown eyes opened up when a sound reached his ears. The air seemed to go quiet except for the sounds of Ratchet shouting at Ironhide to get up and help him with the gear. Sam forced his senses to translate the sound. Had it been?

An almost unheard moan came from somewhere. Taking it inch by inch, the teenager turned to look where his eyes had been before. And Saw that Optimus was gazing at the same thing.

Its funny how hope can spring up in a mere second, and in another second, it can all go away. That itself is not a very good feeling.

Sam watched a single spot and did not remove his sight from it. He was rewarded well. Even Cybertronians had nerves and nerve endings. And what happens when one is aggravated?

Jazz's hand, ever so slightly, twitched. If Optimus and Sam hadn't been focused on it, it wouldn't have been noticed.

"Jazz…" Optimus whispered softly. But it was loud enough for the others to hear. Lennox and his squad stopped as did the other three Autobots. And all eyes met on the platform. Ratchet rushed to the side of it and quickly started his practice. But he didn't have to for very long. Louder this time, a metallic sounding voice groaned. This time, all heard it.

The hangar was now dead silent; Ratchet put a hand on Jazz's spark cover and it retracted for him. He was met by an awesome sight. Jazz's spark, while not at its fullest strength, was illuminated; meaning only one thing. Autobot Jazz, Second in Command of the Autobot forces, was alive once more.

The Humans below couldn't see what was happening above the platform, but from the faces of the colossal robots, only good could be happening.

Optimus reached out and put a hand on the Solstice-bot's shoulder. With a voice leaking hope, he called to his lieutenant. "Jazz?"

With breaths held, pulses racing, eyes wide; the group formally made an effort to keep the progress stable. Mikaela rushed out to Sam's side when she heard the loud commotion of the Autobots moving around.

Her blue eyes watched as Lennox and his team organized themselves to comply with Ratchet's requests for certain mechanisms and Ironhide and Bumblebee going vehicle mode to help them. She saw Sam standing just a few feet away and grabbed him arm.

"Sam, is Jazz…" The dark-haired girl trailed off, hope cutting her sentence short.

Her suspense only heaped itself up as the other teen didn't respond, but just stared blankly. Daydreaming; Fantastic, especially when a situation like this popped up. Rolling her eyes, Mikaela strolled before him and up to the ladder that ran up the side of the platform; if a girl wanted to know something, she'd have to find it out herself…

Upon climbing to the top, the girl saw the bright luminescence of the spark and reverted to shock and awe. A spark; the Cybertronian equivalent of a heart, it was definetly something you had to see to believe. Glowing like a fallen star, the girl questioned how bright it would be if it was at full power instead of barely stable. Shaking herself out of her trance, Mikaela hurried to clamber onto the bot and reach the spark's resting place in his chest. Grabbing a wrench, she laid herself down over the grill and mimicked the actions Ratchet was performing on the other side of Jazz.

'_Dang, fixing a giant alien robot, never saw this one coming…' _ She thought to herself. Oil once again coated her hands as she hurried to do her part, Mikaela's mind shut down and her arms seemed to move out of their own free will. She couldn't tell why she was so determined to bring the bot back to life; she just seemed to be obsessed with making herself useful. Or maybe…maybe it was her trying to, for once in her existence; use what she knew for the better good; using it for a better outcome that just stealing cars. Whatever the reason, Mikaela shook her head and began working again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nearly sunset by the time Ratchet and Mikaela did enough work to keep Jazz's spark stable to a point where it couldn't fail. Jazz was alive, but he appeared to be in some kind of a coma; or as Ratchet insisted-Stasis.

Walking out of the tool room after furiously scrubbing her hands, Mikaela growled that there were still oil stains on her arms and clothes. She walked over to Epps, being the first person her blue eyes saw.

"Still nothing?" the question popped out of her mouth without much emphasis. The special ops second in command shock his head without even looking at her.

"Nope, not a thing."He responded flatly. The man switched his focus to his captain, "Sir, I'm beginning to think this is never going to work. Maybe we should head back home; God only knows the Feds are already in a bust over us being here." Epps said to Lennox in a quiet voice.

The leader looked back to the two with his arms crossed. He remained silent for a moment before dropping his arms and replying. "I know what you mean, but we said we'd help and for all we know this guy might actually wake up. They did say the Cube was this mega-powerful relic, so a piece should be able to do it. Besides, the Government were the ones who got us into this mess, so they can deal with it themselves. And if anything goes wrong for these guys, we'll have to be the ones to help them."

They had both spoken in a hushed voice to keep the Autobots from hearing them, unfortunately that had been a lost cause.

"I think we could handle a few humans on our own." Came Ironhide's gruff and amusement filled voice, making all three below freeze. They looked up to see Ratchet smiling down at his work on Jazz's circuits and Ironhide standing above them. Instant awkwardness. Mikaela managed to scoot away as Epps and Lennox desperately tried to come up with an excuse or an explanation. The girl got herself to the top of the platform and looked up to Ratchet. The medic seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. She saw that there wasn't much a human could do at this point, most of the work on the internal workings required 

knowledge of Cybertronian technology. Something she probably wouldn't have even if she lived on Cybertron.

Sighing, Mikaela wondered how in Hell's name this all happened. Earlier this week, she still was Trent's girlfriend, she didn't even know Sam existed, and lastly; Earth was still viewed as the only planet to have life on it. A.K.A.-No aliens. And now look around. Alien robots, Special ops Marines, a new boy, and SHE was fixing one of the so called Aliens that seemed racially confused. Fate loved to fuck with you, huh?

The girl decided to break the silence. "Anything more that can be done?"

"Nothing but the basic system repairs." Ratchet responded short and simply. _'Not much of a talker, is he?' _Mikaela thought to herself.

"Low down Decepticreeps, especially that Megatron. Ripping Jazz in two, damn that's brutal- even for that slagger." Ironhide grumbled angrily. Mikaela had a feeling 'slagger' didn't mean a fresh, spring-time daisy.

Bumblebee spoke up once more over his radio. "Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much."(3) Ironhide chuckled; apparently annoying the Decepticons was considered to be an old time favorite for the Autobot soldiers.

Ratchet decided to join in on the conversation; "That's easy for you to say, Bumblebee, considering you had the pleasure of annoying them for the time it took for us to regroup and make it to Earth. You must have had some fun with five of them here."

The yellow mech nodded. "If it's not fun, you're not doing it right" (4) Mikaela smiled at the quoting. Autobots were quite a group. She just had to ask though.

"Are all near death experiences considered amusement for your kind, or is it just you guys?" She mocked the bots, who immediately turned their heads away in shame as Mikaela and Lennox's squadron laughed at their faces.

Collecting herself, the girl tried to make amends with the Autobots. "Well, if it makes you feel better, we humans do incredibly stupid things that threaten our lives all the time. Maybe I should show you guys a Rodeo or Bungee Jumping…or Jackass."

"Rodeo?"

"Bungee Jumping?"

"Jackass?"

Poor 30 foot alien robots, they had absolutely no clue, did they? Sighing, she looked back up to confused faces. Explanation time. "Rodeos are where a human will ride a raging bull; which I guess equals to trying to ride a Decepticon. Bungee Jumping is essentially tying yourself to something sturdy with a long rope and then jumping out of a plane or something; doesn't always work out well. And Jackass-…Well it's in a class all to itself." There, the girl did the best she could.

Looking at each of them, Mikaela could have busted out laughing at their faces. Mouths hanging open, optics wide, limbs frozen. Ironhide shook his head, replying sarcastically. "And you humans think we're deranged."

Lennox came to the rescue. "In our defense, we do it for thrills and sometimes because we're drunk." He said the last part in a fast voice.

Ratchet rubbed one of his wrists, "I don't think I want to find out what 'Drunk' is after what Mikaela said. Sounds like you organics all have a circuit blown in your logic processors."

Epps corrected the medic with a smile, "You mean our brains?" he suggested.

A group of blank faces met the response as it was obvious the bots had no idea what the man said. The humans broke out in laughter at the expression Ratchet was pulling. Defense came unexpectedly.

"Don't sweat it, Ratch, little punks are just trying to mess with you. Try tellin' 'em about Cybertronian tech an' I guarantee you'll lose 'em all." Ratchet chuckled at the jest, but realized that the voice didn't come over the radio. It wasn't Bumblebee. Neither did it have a tough edge to it. Ironhide hadn't said it. And of course Optimus wouldn't speak in s slang filled speech like that. The voice was metallic and laid-back. It was familiar. The medic, the scout, the weapon's specialist, and the human female on the platform looked to the only source.

A glinting visor. A Smug smile. Head lying on silver colored arms. "Yo. What'd I miss?"

Optimus, who had been standing like a sentry in the corner walked forth to the large tablet. Uncrossing his arms, the leader held a hand out with a faint smile on his face plate. Another three-pronged hand reached out to clasp it. Optimus pulled back and helped silver feet to the floor. Standing upright once more, the Autobot leader spoke for the first time in hours.

"Welcome back, Autobot Jazz, my friend." He spoke to the silver Solstice-bot that stood before him.

In the Sun-kissed light of the dusk, Mikaela, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Lennox and his squad all bore witness to the Renaissance: the Rebirth of the fallen Autobot. Jazz lived once more.

"Heheh! Pushin' the AllSpark into Megatron's chest? Why didn't we ever think about that? Woulda saved time, among other things…" Jazz joked, slouching as he sat on the platform. The Autobots had informed him of what took place after the Decepticon leader had viciously ripped him apart. "Guess I gotta give credit to the humans," He said, looking to Mikaela and the Marines, "You're definetly smarter than I thought you were. I mean, tacklin' a Decepticreep all by yourself; ya got Spark, I'll give you lot that!" He laughed again.

Mikaela never imagined this bot would be so savvy with dying and then being brought back from the dead by the last remnant of the Cube. She heard Lennox tell Epps to radio the Pentagon that they had another Autobot to account for. Speaking of accounting for, where in God's name was Sam?

She looked around, not seeing her man in the hangar, she started to leave. It wasn't that hard to go unnoticed; An angry Ratchet was being pulled off Jazz by Bumblebee and Ironhide while the medic was screaming that he had spent all this time working on the lieutenant and something about letting the next Decepticon who swings by Earth rip him in two again.

Pure light blinded her eyes as Mikaela covered her pupils. As they adjusted, the girl looked about the landscape for the Boy this crazy adventure (and the aid of a certain Alien Camaro) had given her.

It wasn't too hard to spot a distracted teen in the desert Air Force surroundings. She spotted Sam standing by himself, watching the Sun set, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Silently walking up to him, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

Looking to Mikaela, Sam sighed and shook his head. "No, not really." He confessed. His brown eyes were sullen and heavy with burden. She figured he was bummed about not being able to Bring Jazz back, seeing as he hadn't been there when the Solstice had awoken.

"Hey, be happy, will you? We did it, Jazz is alive." She said, holding onto his arm. Still, The boy did nothing to relieve the look in his eyes. "Yeah, I heard."

Leave it to Sam to optimistic, not to mention king of the short responses. Exhaling for what seemed like the hundredth time that day; Mikaela took her man's hand and took a few steps so that she was in Sam's gaze.

"You're being all quiet again; something's up. Wanna spill?" The request seemed more like a challenge. A Tell-me-or-I'll-keep-pestering-you-until-you-do challenge. Blue orbs locked with Brown ones; Intensity vs. Burden. Every fight has its victor:

"I'm just worried, that's all."

A slender black eyebrow rose. "Worried? About what?" AS far as she knew, Sam was one of those laid back, easy-going dorky guys: not too worried about anything other than their own lives.

The brunette bit his lip, now crossing his arms. Jackpot: She got to the core. His eyes looked like they were about to burst with odious passion. Something about his stance made Mikaela uneasy. She really didn't like how unusually quiet and freaked her man was being.

She patiently waited through the long silence while the other teen assembled his words carefully. Mikaela listened to the sounds that flowed out of the hangar; Ratchet still yelling, Ironhide laughing, and Jazz still mocking said Medic who was trying desperately to commit homicide.

Metal clanging, Metallic voices, the sound of life-filled laughter; what could possibly be wrong with Sam?

His moment of on-edge tranquility expired, and he turned to look at his girl.

Swallowing nervously and inhaling, he spoke; "You remember when these guys first came to Earth? Y'know they…" he broke off. Mikaela assumed he was talking about the Autobots. "They said they and the Decepticons came from the same planet."

Poor girl couldn't follow. "So?"

She could guess what was next; let's hear a round of applause for yet another moment of silence. This was either a habit or a lifestyle. And it was a rather annoying one.

"Sam, just tell me what's wrong!" the Black haired girl scolded.

Sighing, the boy looked her directly in the eyes and continued his explanation. "So; If they have a whole planet of Autobot's doesn't that mean that there are more Decepticons? Doesn't that mean they'll all be eventually coming here? Doesn't that mean that-"

He broke off to look away and quiet his voice; lest the Autobot's hearing capabilities lend them ear to the boy's monologue. "Doesn't that mean that more people are going to die in a war that no one can protect themselves from?"

Mikaela stood there. Baffled. Every word Sam had spoken-ever question asked was completely true. What does it mean if there are more Decepticons; more evil killing-machines? And who's to say they won't come to Earth? What if they do? But, still…

Smiling faintly, the girl took her place near her boyfriend. She put her arms comfortingly around his waist and felt him put his around her shoulders.

"We're going to be O.K., Sam. If there are Decepticons out there…" She looked back to the hangar, "Then there has to be more Autobots out there too. And you know I'll help; I want to use the skills I got from my Dad for good, but." Mikaela looked to her boyfriend. "Will you do the same?"

For one more time that day, Blue locked down with Brown. Arms tightened, minds raced, and two sets of lips touched as the sun that had shown its glory for the day finally retreated and fell into its temporary death. A flash of good-bye signaled the break of passion, and the lips departed one another; eyes still merged.

"What would you guys do without me?" Sam responded to the delayed question with his usual smugness.

Thus the day ended- departing the world of mortals for a small while, whence the stars could shine at their fullest in the midnight sky. Five aliens; a team once more, a group of highly trained Marine Corps operatives, a group of government Hackers, a previous juvenile delinquent girl and her man; the unexpected hero.

The stars rained down in a dance of heavenly origin. Robotic optics observed the phenomena in an Earthly perspective, eyes beheld the glory of God's creation of the universe. Bringing with it a chronicle -a legendary tale of truth- to the World. It started a war, a haze of confusion, and a romance.

And another story yet to be told still off in the not-so-distant future; waiting to wreak uniting havoc upon a waiting world. After all:

No one could exactly tell if it were stars that were falling.

(1)- quote from William Barclay

(2)-quote from Martin Luther King

(3)- quote from Oscar Wilde

(4)-quote from Bob Basso


End file.
